1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a transporter vehicle for vehicles and containers, in particular passenger cars, of the type including a loading platform behind the driver's cab and projecting in cantilever fashion with its rear section beyond the rear axle of the vehicle and adapted to be lowered to the ground for loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known transporter vehicles of this kind have a loading platform which is displaced to the rear and lowered at the same time for loading purposes so that an inclined ramp is formed. When the vehicle has been pulled on to the platform, the latter must be tilted and drawn back on to the chassis by means of a winch disposed on the vehicle behind the driver's cab. The shifting of the loading platform, in particular pulling it up after loading requires considerable drive means and great structural expenditure and, furthermore, the resulting force ratios are very unfavorable, necessitating a relatively heavy chassis for the transporter vehicle. Moreover, a trailer cannot be attached to such a transporter vehicle since its load would have to be introduced directly into the chassis. This is not possible through the loading platform which is displaceable and juts out far to the rear.